


Вода, вино и кровь

by MonkeyNeedsAHug



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Tags May Change
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyNeedsAHug/pseuds/MonkeyNeedsAHug
Summary: Выжив после падения, Ганнибал и Уилл отправляются в Аргентину. Джек Кроуфорд не оставляет попыток разыскать пропавших. Читателю предстоит узнать, как будут развиваться отношения доктора и его компаньона после ряда поступков, совершенных ими по отношению друг к другу.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава I

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаяется моему любимому Доктору Л.

Вода накрыла их с головой. Внезапно Ганнибал перестал чувствовать стальную хватку уверенных пальцев, вцепившихся в его плечи несколько секунд назад. Прижав обмякшее тело к груди, мужчина попытался совершить рывок к поверхности, но потерпел неудачу, ощутив новую волну жгучей боли, разлившейся по правой стороне корпуса. Не желая стать жертвой стихии и необдуманного решения своего спутника, доктор Лектер повторил попытку с новой силой. На этот раз ему удалось преодолеть большее расстояние, и его голова оказалась над водой на долю секунды. Не теряя драгоценного времени, Ганнибал сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем вновь погрузиться в непроглядную пучину Атлантического океана. Теперь целью мужчины стал скалистый берег, направление к которому, он успел определить за тот небольшой промежуток времени, пока ночной воздух спасительно обжигал его легкие. Тяжелая ноша не позволяла ему выполнить поставленную задачу, норовя утащить за собой в омут беспамятства. Если бы Ганнибал не берег воздух, добытый немалыми усилиями, он бы усмехнулся: его компаньон не оставлял попыток прекратить их партнерство, даже не находясь в сознании.

Не будучи готовым отдать свою жизнь ради красивого финала, лирический подтекст которого некому будет оценить, доктор принял непростое решение избавиться от драгоценного балласта и спастись самому. Разомкнув невзаимное объятие, Ганнибал на мгновение задержал затуманенный взгляд на безмятежном лице, грозящемся скрыться за вечными подводными тенями. В этот момент, который доктор Лектер мог запечатлеть в карандашном этюде когда-нибудь в будущем, его слух уловил звук, заставивший его схватить ускользающий воротник светлой рубашки и вновь устремиться к поверхности воды. Рокот моторной лодки был музыкой для ушей человека, которому не пришлось расставаться с любимой игрушкой благодаря той, кто завел благодатную шарманку.

Внимательный взгляд женщины, управляющей небольшим судном, выхватил из мрачного пейзажа голову ее друга. Преодолев расстояние, разделяющее их, Чийо остановила мотор, выбросила якорь, а после - веревочную лесенку. Ганнибал напряг последние силы и протянул сжатый в ладони ворот своей спасительнице. Не стирая бесстрастного выражения с лица, женщина приняла груз из рук своего обессиленного попутчика и вытянула тело мужчины из воды. Когда все пассажиры оказались на месте, лодка изменила направление и устремилась прочь от обрыва, нависшего над ней хмурой угрозой разоблачения и расставания.

***

План оказался на редкость паршивым. Дожидаясь информации о координатах местоположения полицейского автомобиля, угнанного Френсисом Долархайдом, специальный агент Кроуфорд старался не вглядываться в лица молодых конвоиров, с которыми так беспощадно расправился восставший из пепла дракон. Одна из сопровождавших машин исчезла вместе с двумя пассажирами расстрелянного фургона, и Джек невольно почувствовал облегчение, поняв кем был один из них. Однако, уже сидя за рулем и направляясь к точке, указанной на карте, мужчина задумался о том, что ему стоит подготовить себя к картине, которая предстанет перед ним, когда его автомобиль достигнет цели.

Найдя укромную загородную резиденцию Ганнибала Лектера, Джек заметил, что предпочел бы узнать о ней гораздо раньше. Каждый из гостей, которые составляли компанию доктору в этом доме, становился предметом безрезультатных поисков и причиной бессонных ночей полных мучений совести специального агента. Мириам Ласс, Эбигейл Хоббс, а теперь… Прервав бесполезный ход мыслей, Джек вошел в помещение, тускло освещенное элегантным напольным светильником. Теплый свет, исходящий от торшера, позволил агенту увидеть лужицы крови на гранитном полу, расположенные недалеко друг от друга. Сжав кулаки, мужчина уверенно направился к выходу во внутренний дворик.

Заметив тело, распростертое на земле с раскинутыми руками, взгляд агента Кроуфорда стал метаться в поисках других. Только кровь, слишком много крови. Пока команда, прибывшая вместе с ним разворачивала работу над местом преступления, Джек подошел к краю скалы, на которой, казалось, не стоило строить дом. Устремив усталый взор вниз, мужчина почти надеялся на чудо, но и здесь, его ждало разочарование. Темная вода пенилась у скал, отдаваясь белым шумом в ушах одинокого человека, который понял, что последнего гостя доброго доктора он потерял навсегда.

***

Путешествие в один из загородных домов Ганнибала, информация о которых еще не дошла до рук ФБР, прошло в молчании. Чийо никогда не задавала вопросов и это качество оказалось очень ценным в сложившейся ситуации. Тишину, царившую в салоне внедорожника, лишь изредка нарушали тихие стоны мужчины, находящемся в бессознательном состоянии и аккуратно уложенным на заднем сиденье автомобиля.

Еще сидя в лодке, быстро осмотрев тело своего спутника, Ганнибал заметил, что к повреждениям, нанесенным тому самозванным драконом, добавились переломы обеих ног. Даже разделив судьбу, и падая в одну и ту же зияющую бездну, мужчины получили неравные доли удачи. Доктор, много лет живший в блистательном сиянии фортуны, в сочетании с осторожной расчетливостью, гибким реагированием и строгим постоянством инстинкта самосохранения, вновь избежал опасности в виде подводной скалы, в то время как его бывший пациент, которого злоключения преследовали как стая верных псов, угодил прямо в ловушку невидимого камня. Доктор Лектер соорудил шины из материалов, которые нашлись в аптечке предусмотрительной Чийо, и наложил их на обе голени пострадавшего.

После прибытия в коттедж они занялись более основательной оценкой масштаба повреждений и принятием мер, требующихся для их скорейшей ликвидации. В итоге, Ганнибалу пришлось наложить швы на сквозную рану в собственном правом боку. Чийо и здесь молчаливо оказала ему помощь. Самоуверенный доктор никогда не задавался вопросом о том, чем он заслужил такую безропотную преданность со стороны женщины, которая совершенно в нем не нуждалась. Она же, в свою очередь, никогда не сомневалась в том, что этот человек ее преданность заслужил. Их отношения были загадкой для стороннего зрителя, и даже тот, кто не раз становился жертвой этой непоколебимой верности и сейчас находился во власти загадочной пары друзей, не смог их раскусить.

Будучи профессионалом и эстетом, доктор Лектер подошел к накладыванию швов на лице своего гостя крайне деликатно. Работа над ножевым ранением на груди мужчины также была тонкой и аккуратной, но стежки на рассеченной щеке, возможно были лучшими в его карьере.

Уложив безмолвного постояльца в постель в гостевой спальне и предложив аскетичной женщине удобную софу в гостиной, хозяин дома отправился в главную спальню, чтобы набраться сил для нового дня.


	2. Глава II

Джек практически переехал в свой офис, проводя долгие часы за работой, отвлекаясь лишь на базовые нужды. Сейчас он сидел в кресле, склонившись над отчетами коллег и сжимая голову, раскалывающуюся от боли, сверлящей его виски. Возможность закрыть дело “Зубной Феи” была единственной победой, которая меркла и тускнела, оказавшись в одном котле со смесью опустошающих потерь, давивших на темя и отдававшихся мигренью. Семь убитых офицеров полиции, специальный агент, пропавший без вести и упущенный серийный убийца-каннибал. В загородном доме, принадлежащем последнему, продолжалась работа экспертов, но уже стало известно, чьей была кровь, найденная на полу гостиной. Также были найдены улики, указывавшие на падение обоих разыскиваемых с уступа, поэтому на поиск их тел был выделен дополнительный отряд морского патруля.

Из болезненного оцепенения агента Кроуфорда вывел стук в дверь. Подняв утомленный взгляд, мужчина прохрипел: “Войдите.” Дождавшись разрешения, в комнату вошла Мириам Ласс. Годы работы с психотерапевтом, оконченная стажировка в Академии и полученная, в итоге, постоянная работа в Бюро восстановили уверенность и здоровье женщины. Теперь она была незаменимым кадром с уникальным опытом.

Несмотря на то, что источник, обеспечивший этот самый травматический опыт, был предметом нынешнего розыска, Мириам немедленно выказала желание работать над новым делом. Причиной тому, возможно, стало желание вернуть самого опасного преступника, с которым она имела несчастье столкнуться, в изоляцию от мира, в котором ему не было места. Так же вероятно и то, что ее главной мотивацией было спасение специального агента Грэма, с которым она успела завести профессионально-приятельские отношения. В любом случае, агент Ласс была полна решимости выполнить обе задачи.

Отняв руку от пульсирующего виска, Джек указал на стул, расположенный перед его рабочим столом:

\- Какие-то новости?

\- Прайс определил, что среди отпечатков на рукоятке ножа, есть принадлежащие Грэму.

Мужчина вздохнул и произнес:

\- Что-то еще?

Во взгляде Мириам промелькнуло то, что можно увидеть, общаясь с врачом, который вот-вот сообщит вам тяжелые новости.

\- Почти вся кровь во дворе, не принадлежащая Долархайду, принадлежит ему.

Выражение на лице Джека совершило невозможное, став мрачнее. Он выпрямился и твердо сказал, глядя прямо в глаза сидящей перед ним Ласс:

\- Им необязательно пока об этом знать.

***

Потолок над ним был белоснежным. Уилл заметил, что свет, озарявший помещение, в котором он находился, был естественным. Белые стены вокруг и запах антисептика, как ни странно, обрадовали его.

Уилл смог пошевелить руками, но ноги были будто прикованы к постели стальными кандалами. Постепенно приходя в себя, мужчина ощущал все больше боли: в груди, в голенях, но сильнее всего - в правой стороне лица. Боль росла стремительно, становясь невыносимой и застилая взор лежащего дымкой полуслепоты. Однако, это не помешало ему услышать шаги, приближающиеся к двери его палаты. Обратив помутненный взгляд в сторону входа, Уилл попытался выговорить что-то, превозмогая нестерпимую боль, но опухший неповоротливый язык позволил произнести лишь вымученное "олли".

Силуэт, появившийся в проёме двери, заставил Уилла зажмуриться. К его вискам потекли жгучие слезы. Не желая открывать глаза, чтобы убедиться, что этот кошмар является его нынешней реальностью, мужчина часто задышал, и его наказанием стал целый шквал боли, почти отправивший его в обморок. Теперь, когда иллюзия безопасности испарилась, он вспомнил об отсутствии в этой "палате" оборудования, которое всегда сопровождало пребывание в больнице симфонией характерных звуков.

Сочтя происходящее с его подопечным за реакцию на нахлынувшую боль, Ганнибал подошел к кровати и положил свою ладонь на плечо, сотрясаемое тихим плачем. Почувствовав возникшую в нем напряженность, он слабо сжал его и погладил большим пальцем. Это заставило лежащего открыть влажные глаза и сосредоточить взгляд на докторе. Слегка улыбнувшись, Ганнибал поздоровался:

\- Доброе утро, Уилл. Я рад, что ты наконец очнулся. Боюсь только, что пока тебе будет трудно говорить.

Его неудавшийся собеседник слабо кивнул и попытался отвернуться, когда услышал:

\- Тебе нужно поесть. Я приготовил суп локро с говядиной. Он достаточно жидкий, чтобы ты мог пить его через трубочку.

Заметив расширившиеся глаза, обращенные на себя, Ганнибал произнес, не меняясь в лице:

\- Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Уилл. Это действительно говядина. На этот раз.

***

Фредди Лаундс уже раздобыла достаточно информации, чтобы написать книгу о том, как “убийственные мужья” сразили дракона и вместе сгинули в пучине океана. Журналистка предвкушала, как разоблачающий роман о преступной любви, кровавом свадебном подарке и смерти в один день станет бестселлером. Нужно было приниматься за работу немедленно, чтобы успеть выпустить книгу вскоре после того, как подробности громкого дела дойдут до ушей публики. Намереваясь опереться на статьи из своего блога, посвященные главным героям, Фредди уже набросала черновик. Она привыкла работать быстро, постоянно опережая другие таблоиды и официальные публичные отчеты ФБР в предоставлении информации массам.

Сидя в шумной кофейне и попивая остывший латте, журналистка задумалась о том, как здорово было бы взять интервью у семьи агента Грэма. Чтобы таким образом заглянуть в личную жизнь хотя бы одного из героев своего романа, Фредди пошла бы на многое. Однако, она понимала, что никаких усилий не будет достаточно, чтобы вытянуть подобную информацию из людей, которым он был дорог. Это значило, что мисс Лаундс из Криминальных Сплетен предстояло составить повествование, спекулируя фактами и искажая известную ей информацию под призмой желаемого результата.

Имея большой опыт в последнем, Фредди погрузилась в работу, представляя себе успешный мировой автограф-тур, в который она отправится и гневные звонки Джека Кроуфорда, которые она будет игнорировать.


End file.
